New Year's Tidings
by Shadow'sFoxFire
Summary: It's that time of year that Danny doesn't really like and even though he's 19 and should be spending the evening with his family, he finds himself surrounded by ghosts. After a run in with one Danny realizes there just might be something more.
1. The Truce and Trick

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. I wish I did but I don't. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and where was I? At home with my family, hanging out with Tucker and Sam? No, sadly I'm spending Christmas Eve in the ghost zone. At least the Truce was in play, as was the annual party, though hanging out with a bunch of people who wanted to kill was not on the top of my things to do.<p>

"Ghost-child come and enjoy yourself, it's Christmas eve relax some." Skulker the ghost zones most feared hunter was relaxed and lounging on a couch with a drink in one hand and Ember in the other. How those two ever got together I don't know, and I kind of don't want to.

On the dance floor was Johnny and Kitty and even Technus and they were all having a good time but for me it was just way too weird. I envied them, all of them. They were able to relax and have fun and here I was moping around, again.

"Come on Phantom, come dance with us, it'll be fuuun." Desiree called teasingly, swaying to the music in an enticing manner. God this was so embarrassing, this is why ghosts shouldn't be allowed to be get drunk.

**3rd person POV**

It was too much fun teasing the ghost boy. He just didn't know how to let loose and have fun. He was always so tense at these little gatherings. If Plasmius was able to cute loose why could the boy? Carefully Ember craftily poured something of more interest into Danny's cup. The poor boy was to distracted trying to hide his embracement to notice. She highly doubted he went to parties like this with his friends. Well at least now he'll be more fun. Ember watched closely as her victim downed his drink in one gulp, cringing at the bitter sweet taste. Good, now all she had to do was wait. Skulker shook his head; sometimes his girl impressed him with her predatorily like mind. Leaning in close, so no one else could hear, he whispered, "Just want are you planning fire-starter?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over it baby, just sit back and enjoy." So he did. The Ghost boy was already looking around like he was seeing in the place for the first time, it was a well known little fact that Phantom was a bit of a light weight when it came to alcohol and knowing Ember she exploited that little fact. Stumbling back over to the punch bowl Danny filled his cup up, loving the new buzz he was on. It was nice, though he mind seemed a little foggy, like he was trying to remember something but couldn't.

"Really now, Daniel, have you no control?"

"Leave meh alone fruit loop." Danny managed to say, almost without a slur. Vlad just raised an eyebrow at the younger hybrid, he really was gone. The punch was already spiked to begin with.

"Just how many drinks have you had?"

"Umm…why? Are you going to lecture me, 'cause I'm really not in the mood for it fruit loop."

"Would you stop calling me that! I am NOT a fruit loop!" Snorting Danny downed his glass. He could always count on Vlad getting angry over that.

"Really, I could have sworn that if you look up fruit loop in the dictionary your picture would be there." Plasmius' eye started to twitch. The younger halfa busted out in a fit of laughter, drawing the attention of near by ghosts, Ember being on of that.

"That's enough, you've had enough. Good lord does anyone even know you're here?" The twitch in his eye grew; it seemed Daniel thought it was a good idea to down another cup of god knows what and was about to do it again. The cup never reached Danny's lips. Vlad ripped it out of his hands and just to spit the young ghost drank it himself.

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

"And now you're not. I'm cutting you off little badger."

Danny wrinkled his nose in disgust, "What ever fruit loop, you're not my father."

"Yes, as you so love to remind me." Finally fed up with the younger halfa Plasmius grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the room. A few cat calls followed.

"Hey! Let go! Did you hear me! Let me go you creepy fruit loop!"

"Daniel get a hold of yourself! I'm not going to do anything to you. Why must you always think the worst of me. I only have the best intentions in mind for you."

" 'Cause you always have something planed and you're into my mom! That's just creepy!" Plasmius paused and that was all Danny needed. He pulled his arm out of Plasmius' grip and flew off. He didn't have any place in mind; he just wanted to get away from everything for a while. That's what why he'd gone to the Christmas Truce party in the first place. That had been a mistake.

On the other side of the Ghost Zone a certain ghost writer was hard at work on a holiday poem. He saw no point in going to the party, not when he'd rather type away on his keys and create something new. "Oh who am I kidding; I do the same dreadful thing ever Christmas eve, it's time I leave." Turning away from his precious keyboard, the Ghostwrite floated for the door. It was a day of Truce after all no need to worry about being mulled. Or so he thought.

**SMACK!** The Ghost Writing was flung back into a stack of books. Groaning, he shook off the pain, determined to see who hit him.

"Man, what did I run into?" Well that answered it for him. A flushed face Danny Phantom was wearily floating in the entrance of the library. One hand on his head, the other hanging loosely by his side, "Hey, you okay?" Well he was being oddly nice.

"No." Danny just blinked and stared at the Ghost Writer like he'd just been told to solve a difficult math problem. Than in an instant Danny was in front of him, offering him a hand. Hesitantly the Ghost Writer accepted. "I take it you're coming from the Truce party." No question was actually asked. Danny's goofy smile was enough of an answer though. "You are in no condition to be flying around the ghost zone."

Danny snorted, "You're starting to sound like the fruit loop." Rolling his eyes, the Ghost Writer chose to ignore that comment. He liked to believe that he wasn't as manipulative as that man or as crazy. He did have his moments though, the Fright Before Christmas being one of them.

"I fully resent that insult. I am nothing like an over grown child who throws a fit when things don't go his way." Apparently the drunken ghost found that to be funny. The laughter was infectious and soon both were laughing like they were old friends.

"Hey Ghost Writer, what's your name? Or what's the name you like to go by?"

The question took him by surprise. No one ever asked him that before. "Andrew, I prefer to go by Andrew, and what of you ghost boy, what do you like?" Danny thought long and hard about his answer. He had been called so many names that at times it was hard to remember them all.

"Danny."

"Danny." Andrew repeated. It fit the boy. "Why did you come to my library Danny?" Danny shivered. Maybe it was because he was drunk or maybe it was because secretly he liked the way his name sounded when Andrew said it. The ghost had always interested him, writing being a hobby of his as well, not that many knew. Danny was not a confident writer and his own worst critic.

"I….don't know," His words were a little slurred but as much. "The party was gett'en to be too much and it felt like I was in a fog…I just needed to get away from it all." His eyes were unfocused, far away even. Just what all did the boy go through?

**1st person POV**

It was weird having a conversation with the Ghost Wri- Andrew. I didn't really know him but he seemed like one of the better ghosts that I've run into, a side from forcing a liking for Christmas on me, even if it was for the better. Still he was easy to talk to or maybe I was just that far gone? Man I need to focus but it's kind of hard to listen when it's easier to just look. I never really noticed how soft his black hair looked or how it made his eyes seem like a brighter green then they really were. I wonder what he looked like when he was a live.

"Did you hear a word I said?" I just kind of stared at him, it was hard not to. "I'll take that as a no." A small frown was on his face. It didn't really seem to go. I don't like it when he frowns, he looks much better when he smiles, cute even….whoa…wait….cute? A guy? Cute? Man I need to get a grip on myself. Guys aren't cute, especially not artist writers filled with passion who have glasses that frame their nice green eyes….yea not cute at all. "You really are out of it. It's a good thing the Truce is in place or you would be in a world of trouble."

"Are you threatening me?" And here I thought we were becoming friends.

"No, just simply stating a fact." Wait…when did we get in front of a fire and where'd the couch come from? A heavy sigh came from Andrew, wonder what's wrong? "Look I'm not your father or even a parental figure but I'd have to be blind and daft to let you leave. You're staying the night."

"Okay."

"Listen it's for the….okay?"

"Yea, okay. Not like it really matters, at lease I wont be alone."

"Alone, what of your family and friends? What of good tiding and cheer?"

"Jazz is at her boyfriends and mom and dad are having their annually fight. Sam's away on some trip and Tucker is being…well Tucker." Andrew didn't say anything, though he did feel slightly guilty about making Danny the subject of his holiday book five years ago.

"Hey, do you always stay in the library?" I've always wondered that. If he did leave then where did he go? Did he have any friends? Did he even realize he bit his lip and it was sort of cu- NO! NOT cute. Not at all. Only a little. No! "I'm never drinking again."

"There really is no reason for me to leave. Everything I need is here." Yawing, I realized I was kind of tired, but I wanted to talk more. This was really the first chance I had to talk to him. Who knows, maybe tomorrow he'll decide to put me in another hellish book. Or even let the others my location. Than again the couch really was comfortable.

"Don't you get lonely?" My eye lids were growing heaving. It was getting hard to keep them open. Maybe if I just closed them for a little bit?

Andrew started to reply but stopped when Danny's head fell against his chest. It seemed the boy had fallen asleep. It had been a while since Andrew had had any company. Not many ghosts traveled to his part of the ghost zone. Every now and then Clockwork would but even those visits had grown less and less frequent. "Sleep well Danny." He whispered before phasing threw the couch. He didn't have much of a need for sleep so he wrote. It was choppy, armature like. After a few hours of trying Andrew finally just up. It seemed he had too much on his mind to write properly unless, unless he wrote out his confusing. That would do the trick.

Mean while Danny was a sleep on the couch. At first it was peaceful but soon as most dreams do, it turned bad. Even in ghost form he started shivering, the ice seeping out. It wasn't long before the whole couch and fire were frozen solid. It was around that time that Andrew noticed the change in temperature. Confused he approached the slumbering ghost. It was odd to see him in such a vulnerable state. Slowly he reached out intent on waking the boy but found himself stroking his cheek instead. It was soft and smooth unlike his because of his go-T. He was soft of away that the boy had stopped shaking and the ice manifestation had started to retreat, as did Andrew. Only a few steps away but it seemed the like nightmare had started back up, if the ice was any indication. Sighing, Andrew made a decision and phased back through the couch and laid the boys head on his chest. Much to his surprise and amusement Danny's arms wrapped around his waist and if he wasn't mistaken he almost seemed to be nuzzling his chest. The boy was cute, but a boy, as Andrew kept reminding himself. Funny, even in ghost form Danny seemed to subconsciously breathe even though it wasn't needed. It was a comfortable feeling. One that soon lulled the Ghost Writer to sleep, a smile upon his face, morning be damned he'd deal with it then.

But morning did come and quiet quickly at that. A groan met the writer's ears followed closely by a pained groan. Smiling to himself, he decided to fake sleep, if only to see the boy's reaction.

Oh God my head is killing me! That's the last time I drink anything alcohol related. Bet my human half has a hang over too. At least I made it home and to bed….wait….I don't remember making it home. Slowly I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Books, lots and lots of books. Where was I? A librar…Ghost Writer. It was then that I realized I was curled up next to someone. That someone was the Ghost Writer. I could feel my facing burning. Nothing happened! There's no way! I'll just phase threw the couch and leave. There, no awkwardness or anything. Only, I kind of don't want to leave.

"Hmm….morning Danny." I froze and ever so slowly turned to face him.

"Moring Ghost Writer." I winced at the expression. It went from being open to closed off.

"And here I was under the impression we were past that. Very well then ghost boy, have it your way." Needless to say I was kind of confused. "It would be best if you drank some coffee, it will help that hang over of yours." Without so much of a word I followed him. Soon we were drinking coffee in silence.

**3rd person POV**

"Did I do something?"

"What?" Andrew asked startled. "What ever gave you that idea."

"Well for starters your sarcastic reply Sunshine." No answer, more silence. Finally Danny couldn't take it anymore. "Look I don't know what I did to piss you off but I have no recollection of it! Are you really going to punish me for something I don't even remember doing?" The Ghost Writer just stared blankly at him. "Fine, don't answer." Angrily Danny stormed out of the library. He left behind a sad but stubborn ghost.

"You really shouldn't hold this against him."

"How long have you been here clockwork?"

"Long enough. You maybe have lost your only change you know."

"I know."

"Very well then." Andrew didn't see the smirk on the other's face. This was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Thank you for reading. Reviews are liked and so is suggestion. I'm sorry if the characters are a little out of character, I'm trying to keep them in character. This was originally going to be a one shot but...well it's kind of grown on me and so has the story idea. I'm not really sure how many chapters it'll be but I doubt it'll be to many. Hope you enjoyed reading it and that you'll read the next chapter too!


	2. A New Friend

**Author's Note**

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this story. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Christmas, a week since my stay with the Ghost Writer and he was still mad at me. Hell I don't even know what I did, stupid ghost. On top of having to deal with a moody magical ghost I was also dealing with my daily dose of bully. Apparently Dash didn't have a good break and the remedy was shoving me in my locker. Sometimes it's really hard not to do something stupid.<p>

"Lord of the Flies Fenton pay attention!" Mr. Lancer yelled before handing the class our essays back. Groaning I stuffed my failed essay in my backpack, just wanted I needed another reason to hate school.

"Aw lighten up Danny, only 18 more weeks left." Tucker said.

"Yea and then you'll never have to put up with him again." Sam added.

"That's what you two said when we graduated high school," I sighed. When I graduated I really though this whole thing would be over, Lancer, Dash, the stupidity of everything, but no it seemed to just follow me. Both Tucker and Sam just smiled; they really were the two greatest friends I could ask for, but that didn't stop me from feeling left out. They started going out a little after we graduated a little after that I stopped asking them to come with me on the ghost expeditions. They needed some time alone, I guess, I don't know.

"So wanna head over to Nasty Burger after this?"

"Not if you're going order meat!"

Ah the joys of normalcy, "You guys go ahead, I think I'm gonna head home," Sam and Tucker groaned, they hadn't really spent any time with me as of late, but it was okay. "I need to ace this rewrite or I'm gonna fail Lancers class, again. I swear that guy wants me to fail."

Tucker laughed, "Yea, well if you need any help on it just let me know."

"You? Ha, don't make me laugh, Tucker, you'll end up getting Danny a low grade then he had to start with!"

"Oh really? And you have a better idea?"

"Yes, actually I do! Why don't you ask someone for help, like Jazz or I don't know, the Ghost Writer, one of the-"

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa, ask a ghost for help? Are you trying to get me killed? I can't ask him for help!"

"Why not? He isn't a violent ghost and he's a writer! If anyone can help you it would be him!"

"Um, Sam, I don't know if this escaped your mind or not but the Ghost Writer is a ghost and Danny captures ghosts. They don't tend to like him. At all." Man this was the last thing I needed right now, "Guys, guys, GUYS! Time out! I'll figure something out, just go."

That was three hours ago and I still wasn't done with the stupid essay rewrite. All I had was a stupid sentence down.

_Tsar Nicolas the second was unlike the other rulers of Russia, he wasn't prepared for it. _That was it. It wasn't a good started, no wonder Lancer failed me. Swallowing any pride I had I picked up the phone and dialed the one person who loved to help too much, "come on Jazz, pick up."

"Hi, this is Jazz please leave a message after beep." Well that's just perfect. Sighing I swallowed the last bit of pride I had left and headed to the ghost zone. If I was ever going to pass Lancers class I was going to need help.

"Let's see here…no that doesn't make any sense."

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Oh joy the ghost boy is back.

"What is it that you want boy." _'Oh good, he winced.' _

"Look I didn't come here to fight, I uh…actually came because I need help."

"Oh how priceless, you need help." Sarcasm was a writer's best friend.

"What the hell? What did I do to you that was terrible? Because I honestly don't remember!" Both of us got quiet after that. This was not going well. "You know what, forget it, I'll just go somewhere else." I turned, heading for the door. I knew this was a bad idea. At least he hadn't decided to through me into another book. At least not yet.

"What is it that you need help on Daniel." Now that stopped me.

"Eh?" The Ghost Writer just stared blankly at me, "I mean, look I need help with an English assignment. I figured if anyone could help me it'd be you and I know you don't owe me anything and don't have a reason to help me but I'd really appreciate it." I trialed off, not really sure what else to say.

"Okay."

"I totally under….wait what?"

"I'll help, on one condition."

"Really? Anything, just tell me!" I couldn't believe it!

"Get to know me. As you can well imagine, I don't have many friends and company every now and then would be…nice. And lets face it most of the ghosts here are…what's the word you use? A right, they're all fruit loops." I busted out laughing, all in all that didn't seem like such a bad thing.

"Okay Ghost Writer, you have a deal."

"Andrew, it's Andrew."

And that's how it was for a few weeks. My rewrite went well, if Mr. Lancer's face was anything to go by. I think I might actually manage to pass the class. Even Andrew thinks I have a chance, though he also doesn't believe me when I say Lancer blurts out random book titles, so who knows. Either way things are going well and at least I don't have to worry about him trying to skin me for my pelt or get with my mom. It's a nice change of pass for once. Sam and Tucker get to spend as much time together as they want and I don't have to feel like a third wheel.

"So, I'm intrigued, what did you make on your rewrite?" Andrew asked pouring the both of us some tea.

"An 87." I answered taking a sip, caramel tea, my favorite. Andrew paused, almost dropping the tea pot.

"Only an 87? Does this Mr. Lancer have something again you?" Oh, that was precious. "What?" He clearly knew nothing of Lancer.

"You could say that…or a better way of putting it is that he plays favorite and I'm….most defiantly not one of them."

"I don't see why not, you write well and a side from a few grammatical mistakes the only person hold you back is your self." He spoke so surely, I could feel my face heating up. It was nice to have some encouragement for once. "Do you want me to write him into one of my books?"

"You'd do that?"

"I don't see why not, as long as no permanent damage was done to him it should be fine."

"That would be amazing! Buuut I don't think we should." I was laughing so hard. Man I haven't had this much fun in a long time. "Besides wouldn't that be cheating or something?"

"Cheating, you? Never," Though his smile suggested something else.

"No, really though, thanks for the offer and the tea." Sighing I got up to leave. "I'll see you on Wednesday then?"

"See you Wednesday Danny." Things were going pretty well after all and Andrew and I actually had a lot in common.


	3. Crush

**Author's Note**

There's the next chapter in the story. I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Also, unlike the other chapters this one is completely in third person. No first person at all. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny, wanna go to the arcade on Wednesday?" Tucker asked as they walked to class, Mr. Lancer's class specifically.<p>

"I um, I can't I have something else going on, sorry Tuck, maybe next time."

"Aw, come on dude! You've had no time to hang out with me-" Sam elbowed her boyfriend in the side, "us in a long time! What's been keeping you so busy? It's not like there's been a lot of spectral attacks or anything."

"Yea, come on Danny, it could be a lot of fun!"

"I'm really sorry guys but I already have plans."

"Oh and who's the lucky lady?" Tucker joked, earning a glare from his gothic girl. "What? I'm a allowed to ask!"

"Guys! Come on there is no one! I just already have plans. I have a tutor for Lancer's class that's all!" Both Tucker and Sam stared at Danny like he'd grown an extra head or something.

"Well I'm so glad you three could join us, now if you don't mind, sit down!" Mr. Lancer opened him mouth, probably to give the class a lecture about how things were in his day but stopped. Then the most amazing thing happened. Lancer got up on his desk and started dancing and singing to the **Time Warp**. The whole class was laughing so hard, some even falling out of their seats. Then he just stopped, like nothing happened and sat down. "What are all of you doing here? Class dismissed." That got the entire classes attention, "class dismissed." He repeated again.

"Sooo what do you want to do know that we no longer have class?"

"Tucker, I told you I have plans."

"No, you said you have plans for Wednesday, not today." Groaning Danny agreed and they left for the arcade.

After about an hour of both boys loosing miserably Sam, they headed off to the Nasty Burger. It was interesting the way the couple tried to include their friend. It seemed as if those efforts were in vain. Such a shame. Clockwork turned away from the trio, "At least the boy is on the right track this time."

"So who's your mysterious tutor of yours?"

"Tucker drop it, if Danny wanted to tell us he would."

"Why? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"TUCKER!"

"Actually I think I'm going to just go home."

"But Danny!" Both called out in unison. Danny waved goodbye as he ducked out, nothing against his friends but their way of including him was not working. Not that he got to far, "Ah Daniel, what a surprise seeing you here."

"Great, just what I need right now, what do you want Vlad?"

"Why can't I have a nice conversation with my godson?"

Rolling his eyes, Danny continued to walk away, "Why don't you go talk to your cat."

"Really Daniel is that anyway to talk to the Mayor. I am trying to make an effort after all."

"And why is that, Vlad? Did my mom ask you? Or are you just trying to find out a weakness of mine?" That struck a nerve.

"Actually yes, your mother did ask me to talk with you. She is very concerned about you. Apparently you've been gone two days a week and sometimes all weekend. She wanted to know where you've been. Sam and Tucker tried to cover for you but we both know that you weren't with them. So where is it that you've been or better yet who have you been with?" Vlad kept pace with the Little Badger who was desperately trying to loose him.

"It's none of your business where I'm going or who I'm with!"

"Actually it is, Daniel, you're a little bit different then everyone else you're around," Vlad spoke in a harsh whisper. "You and I both know it does matter who you are with and where you're going."

"Would you please just leave me alone! All I'm doing is getting help from an English class. Why does everyone think that is such a fricken crime!" Turing away from Vlad, Danny started walking in the opposite direction. This time Vlad didn't follow him.

Storming into his house, Danny ignored his mother's cry and headed straight up to his room, and slammed the door shut. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Now Danny, please, I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about! I just want to go to sleep so please leave me alone!"

"Danny," his mother pleaded but Danny just ignored her. Instead he decided on going ghost and phased through his house and into the ghost zone. At that point Danny just wanted to get away from everyone. He needed someone to talk to, someone who wasn't trying to pry into his life.

"Andrew, you here?" Andrew lifted his head from his keyboard and waved the boy in.

"I'm in here, is everything okay?" he asked the boy, seeing his irritated expression. Saving his place in his book, Andrew stood up and started some tea. "You look like you've had a rough day."

"Yea you could say that. It seems like everyone I know wants to stick there nose in my business and it's really effing annoying." Sighing Danny floated over to the couch and slumped down. "I get that they're worried about me but I don't need their protection or anything. And I'm not doing anything dangerous and I'm getting help with school work so why does it matter." Danny paused in the middle of his rant, "though I do have to admit English was pretty amazing, I mean Lancer breaking out into the Time Warp sure did help and the memory will always remain with me."

Andrew raised a brow, "Oh really? I can't imagine what would ever posses him to do such a thing. You didn't by chance get the rest of the day off either?" Danny broke out into a smile, that little bit had made his whole day.

"Yea, actually he did, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Were they flirting? It seemed like they were, and if Danny was honest with himself, he was actually kind of enjoying it. Andrew had a nice smile especially when he was talking about his work. Andrew just gave Danny a mysterious smile as he set the table for tea.

"No, I can't say I do." Pouring the tea, Andrew decided the couch would be a better place.

"Thanks." Danny smiled taking a sip from the cup. If anyone would of asked him a month earlier his opinion on tea he would have snorted and said it was disgusting, but now, well now he found tea to be quiet enjoyable. Especially with the right company. "So how are things going with you?"

The Ghost Writer just shrugged, "Things have been normal."

"Hmmmm." They sat in silence for a while, sitting shoulder to shoulder, enjoying it all. Andrew was the one who spoke first. "Danny, do you enjoy coming to visit me? Other then getting better English grades and tormenting Lancer, I mean." Danny set down the tea and looked at the Ghost Writer.

"I enjoy our visits, and school aside, we have a lot in common. We both enjoy writing and reading…..why?" panic rose in Danny's voice. Was Andrew going to call it quits? Was he going banish Danny from the library? Had he done something to anger the friendly ghost? Danny almost shook his head, now he was just being silly. He did enjoy spending time with the Ghost Writer and could admit, though he'd rather not, that the ghost was indeed handsome. He was funny and kind as well.

"I was just wondering was all, honestly I enjoy spending time with you and wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one." Danny relaxed some, relieved.

The last thing he wanted was to loose his new friend.

"Thanks for helping me with my English, Andrew, you've done a lot."

"There's no need to thank me Daniel, you're a gifted boy and an excellent writer. I only hope that you'll gather enough courage to try and publish some of your things." Danny's face grew warm from Andrew's complements. Andrew was one of the only people who knew about his writing and had actually read some of them.

"Thanks, that uh, that mean's a lot…" Danny bowed his head, bangs cover his glowing green eyes.

Andrew smiled, taking in the boys appearance. His snow white hair was covering the boys brilliant green eyes and the adorable blush that was adorning his face, Andrew almost couldn't help himself. He leaned in close to the younger boy, waiting for him to look up. "You have a gift Daniel. Don't let your fears get the best of you." His voice was nothing but a whisper but oddly it sounded loud. Danny jerked his head up, eyes wide when he realized just how close the two of them were. Danny's face flushed a dark red, '_cute_' crossed the Ghost Writer's mind.

"Andrew?"

"Hmmm?"

Instead of answering Andrew closed the small amount of distance between them and kissed Danny.


	4. A Friend with in an Enemy

**Author's Note**

Sorry this one took so long to get up! I recently got a job so the updates might be a little slow but they should be up by every weekend! Anyways I do NOT own any of the characters or Danny Phantom! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Eye's wide and face flushed Danny jerked back, shocked. "I…umm…" he couldn't think of anything to say. "sorry!" turning intangible Danny fled from the library, confused. The Ghost Writer was left sitting there, hurt and conflicted. Part of him wanted to after the younger boy, the other part wanted to give the halfa time, see if he came back on his own. Still it sucked knowing he might have just ruined his relationship with someone he truly trusted.<p>

"Hmm, that was an unfavorable outcome."

Just what he needed right now, "Have you come to rub salt into my freshly formed wound?"

"Now why would I do that? I am just a coming to express my concern for a dear friend." Clockwork spoke looking around at all the books lying around.

"Oh really, and why is it that I find that so hard to believe." Andrew sighed. On a normal day he'd be ecstatic to see his friend, not today. "Look, I'm not really in the mood to hear what you have to say Clockwork, I'd much rather sit here and sulk, so if you don't mind…."

"Oh but I do. See, I need to make sure you don't do anything stupid, like write someone into a book and to check on the boy." Clockwork paused, gauging the reaction of his friend. Andrew didn't seem to react, too lost in thought, sulking most likely. "But if you wished to do something like, I might be obliged to not see it."

"Just what the hell are you talking about Clockwork! I don't fell like trying to figure out what you're saying, just leave me alone to sulk," turning to face his friend, Andrew pleaded with his him. "Please."

Clockwork stared at Andrew, unblinking. It was odd to see the librarian in such a state of disorder. Making up his mind Clockwork approached the other and enveloped him into a hug. Andrew stiffed, not used to such affection from his friend. "I will leave you be for now, but I'll be back. You should not be left alone for to long. For you it is your thoughts that are your own worst enemy." Alone, Andrew slumped down on the couch, drained. He might have made a royal mistake and knowing the boy like he did, it would be best if he left the halfa alone, much to his displeasure. Clockwork had been right, Andrew though, cursing the other for his wisdom, his thoughts were his own worst enemy.

Deciding that it would be best if he avoided thinking, Andrew took a seat at his keyboard and being typing away. If anything would come out of this whole mess it would be a book. A new item to add to his vast collection. He already had a plot and characters in mind and he knew the perfect beginning too.

Danny flew though the town, his mind going a mile a minute. He didn't want to think, he just wanted to get a way for a while. Going to Sam or Tucker wouldn't help; they'd just ask way to many question and Danny just didn't want to explain, not right then anyways. But he didn't want to go home either. If he did he'd just stay in his room, holed up like some kind of depressed angsty teen. With out many options left, Danny just flew, phasing through buildings until there were no more building to go threw. Then it was just open sea. When it was all he could see, Danny stopped flying. He felt at peace looking down at the ocean. What was he going to do? Andrew kissed him! Kissed HIM! What was he supposed to do? Act like nothing didn't happen, ignore the Ghost Writer, what? Danny felt so stupid. When he thought about Andrew he felt happy and calm, like he could tell the Writer anything. But the kiss, what did it mean? Appropriately enough it started to sprinkle, not rain, but sprinkle. It was so fitting because the sun was still out and shining, which very much reflected the way Danny felt, conflicted.

If Danny was honest with himself, which he kind of didn't want to be, he had enjoyed the kiss. It was kind of nice and Andrew's lips had been soft. Were guy's lips even allowed to be soft? Danny knew his were chapped, nothing like Andrews. Finally making up his mind, Danny flew to the only person he could think of that would help, sort of. He would probably end up regretting this but was the only thing he could think of, okay, not the only thing but….well maybe they could help? Groaning, Danny flew towards the only either person in town who was like him, at least in a sense.

"Ah, young Daniel, and to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Almost instantly Danny could feel his regret. So much for that idea.

"Nothing, never mind." Turing away, Danny fully intended on living.

"No, wait. You came here for a reason, correct? I mean for heavens sake you're still "Phantom," Vlad pointed out, using little air quotes to emphasis his point. Danny "Phantom" looked down. He hadn't realized that, well that must look odd. The mayor talking to the town's ghost hero….. "Right."

"So, please, do come in, if for nothing more than appearances." Of course there was an ulterior reason, wasn't there always? Danny felt like sometimes that's all he was good for. Sighing he floated in and the minute the door was close powered down.

"Look I really need someone to talk to right now and I figured you'd be the best person."

"Me? Honestly? Why, I have to say I'm kind of surprised and honored. Come, have a sit and we'll talk."

They moved to the adjuring living room. It was big and Green and Gold with a very satisfied Maddie, the cat, curled up on one of the over sized chairs. Vlad shooed his feline companion away. "What is it that you need to talk about?"

"It's…umm a ghost problem." Danny started petting the some what friendly cat.

"Ghost? Heaven Sakes, if this is about the attack on the high school I can assure you I had nothing to do with that, well at least not this time. Reelections are coming up and I don't want any negative publicity."

"There was an attack on the school? When!"

"Just, a" Vlad cleared his throat. "If that's not why you're here then what is?"

"Man, I can't believe I'm even talking to you about this but," Danny sighed. "You went through this and I was wondering if you could help me. I mean, when you umm became part ghost did you…"

""Please Daniel just come out and say it. All this beating around the bush is hardly becoming."

"Did you ever find ghosts more attractive than humans? I mean did you go through a phase or anything like that? Oh man what am I saying, you've always had that weird thing for me mom. Look I can't do this, I should just go." Maddie yowled as Danny stood up fully, intended on leaving.

"Wait, little Badger, I…I know how you feel." Danny paused and looked at Vlad.

"You're not messing with me, right?"

Vlad spoke in a gravel voice, "No, I'm afraid not. If you'd have a seat I'll tell you, but keep in mind I've never told anyone what I'm about to reveal to you. It is a," Vlad hesitated for a moment. "It's a little painful for me to discuss. And before you I thought I was the only halfa around.

"A few man years ago when I first became part ghost, before my consuming dislike for your father grew, I was madly in love with the ever beautiful Madeline. She was perfect in every way: Smart, clever, beautiful and very caring in nature. I had fallen for her and as you know, so had Jack. After my….unfortunate accident I was ashamed and did many things that I'm not to proud of. I regret even, it's kind of how I acquired my fortune. As time progressed I began to notice that while I found other girls to be attractive I was not attracted to them. I was able to see them for who they really were. For a brief moment I feared that the accident had rewired my brain and that it might have cause me to be interested in, well, males. Luckily that was not the case. Even when I looked back at the pictured of my time with Madeline I realized that while I still loved her it was not in the same sense as before." Vlad paused, noticing Danny's very confused, if not relived expression. "I do still love your mother, just not in the way that so many believe I do. As time passed I just sort of ignored it, there were so many other things that needed my attention and it wasn't until I found my way into the ghost zone that I started to realized how long it truly had been since I'd been in a relationship.

"It was there I met a ghost who I talked to often and formed a friendship with. They helped me figure quiet a bit out, for instance my sudden disinterest in all humans. As it turns out I'm more like my ghost half than I would have liked to believe. It seemed that I was more attracted to ghosts. They held a certain, I don't know, beauty to them that humans seemed to lack. Needless to say I was beyond embarrassed when I discovered this. I fled from my friend and the ghost zone and holed myself up in an anti-ghost room for almost a month. I didn't "go ghost" or anything that had to do with them. I was being cowardly. I suppose, in retrospect, it was obvious. The though of ghosts always thrilled me but it still came as a shock, much like you are experiencing now if I had to guess.

"This next part is very touchy for me so please bear with me for a little longer." Vlad looked away from Danny, who at this point was listening very intently. He didn't think he would be able to look the boy in the eyes; it was just to painful for him. "I did enter into a relationship with a ghost, if for nothing else than the fact that this particular ghost was the first one, in a long time mind you, who made me feel anything other then freaky. They seemed nice enough, during the courtship at lease, but as time went on I quickly learned how wrong I was. I learned he loved to cut people down, pick at their flaws until it was all you could see when you looked in the mirror. The first friend I made after the accident was the one who prompted me to brake it off with the, for a lack of a better word, psycho. I was even offered refuge so I would not be found. By the time I showed up I was in dire need of medical attention. Even with my healing ability I was badly injured. Needless to say I haven't been in a relationship sense, but I do know what you are going through and I remember clearly what I felt. You feel like you're alone and there is no one to turn you and in my case that was so, but you for, Daniel, that is **not** the case and I don't wish for you to ever think that."

"I...thanks" Danny had started to say he was surprised Vlad has shared all that with him, but it didn't seem right.

"I know we haven't always been on the best terms, but for the sake of having someone to talk to please know that you are always welcome here." Danny smiled, Vlad was a little shocked. He'd seen the boy smile before, but never at him, not unless he was being humiliated. "Well, I don't mean to pry but you've managed to peak my curiosity, who it is that has managed to capture your interest? Hmmm?"

Stammering, Danny looked away from the older halfa, unsure if he should confine anymore in the man. "I'll tell you if you'll tell me the name of the ghost who became your friend."

"Fair enough, though I'm almost positive you've met them, at least once in your ghost fighting career. You remember the library in the ghost zone, the one with the Ghost Writer,"

"Wait, there's more than one?"

"Of course, the Ghost Zone is unexplainably huge after all. Anyways, it was in that particular library that I found my confidant, the Ghost Writer himself. He is someone that you can trust with secrets and a side from a few pranks, one of which you were the subject of, he is a relatively friendly ghost." Vlad grew solemn for a moment. "He was also the same friend who offered my refuge from that maniac I mention. Now, what about you? Hmm, Daniel, who is it that caught your eye?" Danny, who was still absorbing all that Vlad told him, could feel himself starting to panic. Plasmius knew Andrew? And they were friends, or at least had been? What if the whole thing had been a set up? Vaguely Danny realized that he sounded a bit like a girl at times. At least when mentally freaking out.

"Are you and An- the Ghost Writer still friends?"

"No, we drifted a part after a while. Mostly I became obsessed with world domination, something he did not agree with. Now I believe I've answered all your questions, if you'd kindly do the same."

Taking a deep breath first, Danny tried, in vain, to calm himself. At least they weren't all that close anymore, and on the plus side, Andrew didn't agree with the fruit loop's obsession to own the world. "Please don't be mad. But it's Andrew," noticing the confused look on Vlad's face, Danny tried again. "The Ghost Writer, your friend."

There was a moment of silence, followed by an awkward silence. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Vlad spoke.

"Well, Ahem, that certainly does explain your improved English grades. I suppose it is safe to assume he is your mystery tutor you've been going to visit." Danny nodded. "Well at lease you've picked a….good nature ghost….though I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this. Do you know how he feels about you?" Danny's face flushed as he remembered the kiss from earlier. "Well that certainly explains that answer. Daniel, if you don't mind I would like to have a word with Ghost Writer, a-bababa, there is no need to protest, I'm not going to hurt him, he is an old friend after all. I just wish to speak with him is all. A side from that, I do believe your mother is highly worried about you. It would be best if you went home for the night. Let your mother know you're okay and that you were with me, I'm sure by know she heard about your storming out from the arcade."

Danny sighed in defeat, he knew Vlad was right, but he wasn't really up for going home. "Maybe, I could, I don't know, just forget it."

"Come now Daniel, don't be like that. What were you going to say?"

"Maybe I could, I don't know, stay here for the night?" Vlad was pleasantly shocked by the boy's question, and why it warmed his heart, he also knew the answer he'd have to give.

"As much as I would enjoy that, I'm afraid tonight would not be the night to do that, Little Badger. Your mother really is very worried about you. But I do want you to know that there is always going to be a room here for you. If you ever feel like you need a place to stay or someone to talk to, well, my door will always be open."

"Thanks Vlad…I uh, I guess you're not such a fruit loop after all." Danny offered up a smile to the older halfa, feeling better about the day. It would be nice to see him mom too. She'd been busy lately, working on some failed experiment, so it was nice that she'd even noticed his absence. Maybe everything would be all right after all. Well, for tonight they would, tomorrow Danny would let him self worry about his feeling for Andrew.

"Danny! You're home!" Running to her only son, Maddie embraced him. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm alright mom, I promise, I was just at Vlad's. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Vlad's? Honey are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Mom! I'm fine, promise. I…kind of got mad at Tucker earlier today and when I was leaving the arcade I bumped into Vlad. Don't ask me why but I actually started talking to him, and when he's not acting like a total creep, he's actually pretty cool."

"Well if you're sure honey." Smiling down at him, Maddie felt her heart swell with love. Her son had grown up so much in the last few years and she was glad that at times he still needed her. "Alright honey, I'm glad you're okay, but you know what they say. Growing boys need there rest." Danny smiled at her as he headed up to his room. For now, at least, things were good.


	5. confusion

**Author's Note**

I do not own any of these characters. At all. Okay so here's chapter five. It isn't very long and for that I'm sorry. I had a bit of writer's block while working on this chapter. But for now I have a question. Well actually two.

**1 **Should Andrew, the Ghost Writer, stay at Vlad's house, yes or no

and

**2** What should Danny do when he finds out or HOW should Danny find out.

Truth be told I have so many ideas for the next chapter and I don't know where to start. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to continue to ignore, Andrew?" The continuous clacking on the keyboard was Clockwork's answer. "If that's how you feel." Clockwork let himself out, surprised by who he saw arriving.<p>

"Leave me alone Clockwork, I don't want to talk to you, nor do I want to hear you talk! It's starting to grate on my nerves."

"Well than, I suppose it's a good thing I'm not him than." Andrew jerked his head up, fully surprised to seeing Plasmius standing in the entrance of the library.

"There's a sight for sore eyes! I don't think I've seen you in a good few years!" Andrew walked over to greet his friend but was stopped short when Vlad put his hand out.

"Pleasantries will come later; first I need some answers from you."

"I suspected that was your reason for the visit, though I must say, I think I preferred your visits better when we were friends."

"As do I. But you understand why I'm doing this. He is my godson after all."

"Yes, yes. Your protectiveness of him has never been one of question, though it can be a bit odd at times."

Glaring, Vlad moved towards the window before continuing, "If you like young Daniel than that's all fine and good, however, if you hurt him or manipulate him in anyway be for warned that I will hunt you down and skin you alive. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, though I do believe it's Skulker's job to skin people."

"Make all the jokes you want, just remember my words."

"Right, right. Like I could forget." For a moment it seemed as if the Ghost Writer was going to add something, but didn't.

There was a moment of awkward silence, when neither said anything or knew what to say. Vlad had said what was needed now it was really up to Andrew. When Andrew didn't say anything Vlad just gave up and turned to leave. "I won't let him get hurt like you did." It was barley a whisper but the words held a large amount of determination. "No one deserves that kind of pain."

"No one? Are you sure of that, old friend? I've done quiet a lot and committed a few sins along the way. Are you sure no one deserves that."

"Plasmius don't. Don't do that. We've been over this! What happened was NOT your fault, obviously you still don't understand that." Andrew shook his head; if anyone in the ghost zone was more stubborn then himself it was Plasmius. The older halfa had so much self loathing. It bothered Andrew so much knowing that he could do nothing to make the other see the truth. "If you wish to keep up this self loathing and self blaming than leave, I don't want to hear it." Andrew spoke in a rather dismissing voice, maybe if he heard what he he'd realize just how ridiculous he was being. It seemed, however, to do the opposite. Plasmius stopped; he didn't want to hear what Andrew had to say but a part of him was glad that the librarian was finally seeing it his way. He might now have done anything at the time to deserve the pain he'd been exposed to but Plasmius knew that he'd caused enough damaged since then.

"I don't expect you to understand, just like you don't expect me to the attraction you have to my godson. Shall we call it even than?"

For Danny, the next day seemed to go by in a blur. He didn't hear a word any of his teachers said and ignored his friends. Sam and Tucker gave up trying to talk to him after a while. Tucker tried apologizing to Danny at first but after the third or fourth time he started to worry. It was Sam who pointed out that Danny was in zone mode.

"Dude, snap out of it!" Tucker snapped his fingers in front of Danny's face cause Danny to snap out of it.

"Wha? You say something Tucker?"

"Man, Danny, you're so out of it. What's going on with you? You getting sick or something?"

"Wha? No, I just have a lot on my mind….." _Like say a certain librarian ghost kissing me._ He thought almost bitterly. Danny already made up his mind to visit the ghost later, maybe in a few days? Danny kind of wanted things to settle down at home first. His mom was still worried about him, so after things went back to normal he would go visit Andrew. If….the other was still alive….Vlad was just a bit over protective at times. _At least_ thought Danny, _I have someone I can talk to about all this. _

Sam frowned, "You know you've had a lot on your mind for a while, I wish you'd let m-us help you." Tucker looked at her for a moment, his own thoughts consuming him.

"Hey, I'm going to head to the library, I need to check out a book or something….later."

Danny's mouth opened in surprise. "Tucker….check out a book. Everything okay between you two Sam?" Danny asked once Tucker was out of ear shot.

"Hm? Yea why?"

"He's going to the library to check out a book….when does he ever do that. Normally he just finds it on the computer or something."

"I don't know, maybe's it's something he needs for English." Danny rolled his eyes. Sometimes it amazed him at how perceptive his friends were to one thing, yet blind to what was so obvious.

The rest of the day went by just as quick. By the time it ended Danny was more than happy to be going home. Maybe he'd luck out and his mom would be cooking. Her's was always better.

"You should go and talk to him. He was supposed to come and see you today, correct."

"You so not helping Clockwork. Why are you even here?"

"To observe."

"Can't you do that back in the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes." Andrew growled in frustration. He had just wanted to see how Daniel was doing, he never intended on "stalking" (as clockwork had oh so nicely called it) him. It seemed as if the boy (yes he was still a boy, legal or not) was okay, if not a little spacey. "I'm going now, maybe then you'll speak to him."

"Not very likely."

Andrew watched Danny as he walked home, deep in though about something. He seemed fine enough and there were no ghosts attacking so it had been a fairly easy day. Lance had no recollection of yesterday's events, which was probably for the better. As Danny neared a rather large and bold build with an appallingly huge sign, Andrew was struck with horror. The boy actually lived in a house with a sign over it. It was a house, not some place for cheap thrills, though the sign certainly reminded Andrew of one. Deciding that he'd bothered the boy enough, Andrew headed back to the Master's household. He fully intended on returning to the Ghost Zone. Though now that he thought about it Plasmius did have a nice selection of books and they hadn't talked, a side from the threat, in a while. Maybe he'd stay in the human world for a bit? If Vlad would let him. With his mind made up Andrew wasted no time in getting to the Mayor's house. He hoped his old friend would allow him to stay.


	6. Alls Well that Ends Well

**Author's Note**

I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of the characters from the show. This is just something my mind thought up. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! :D

* * *

><p>"Mr. Fenton, a word please." Lancer stopped the boy as he was about to walk out the door. So much for the weekend. "Mr. Fenton, it has come to my attention that your English grade is slipping some. Is there something you want to talk to me about or maybe something I should know?"<p>

Danny winced, he knew this was coming, but that didn't stop the sting. The last thing he needed was his teacher thinking he was a cheater. "Mr. Fenton?"

"There isn't anything you need to know. I have a tutor."

"A tutor?" Danny nodded. "Well than, I would like to meet your tutor, just to verify a few things." Lancer noticed the boy's crescent fallen face, "That wont be an issue will it?"

"No Mr. Lancer, when do you want to meet him?"

"Monday after this class." Sighing one last time, Danny nodded, the weekend had just started and it was already looking dreadful. "And Danny, if I don't meet this tutor of yours than I'll have to be forced to fail you."

"What? Why?"

"I believe that is a matter between me and your tutor." Yep, the weekend was sure shaping up to be good.

On the other side of town was another halfa who was also experiencing some difficulties. Having a ghost suddenly take up residence was not what Vlad had in mind when he walked into his library.

"Hello Vlad." But that's exactly what Vlad got. In his library, lounged out like he owned the place, was the Ghost Writer, Andrew, with a small smile settled on his face. Almost automatically Vlad's eye began to twitch.

"And just what in the Sam blazes are you doing here? Still!"

Andrew marked the page he was reading and floated it back to the shelf he'd gotten it from. "Me? I'm just enjoying my time here, what about you, what are you doing here?"

"It's my HOUSE!"

"Temper, temper, Vlad, you wouldn't want to get wrinkles, now would you?" It was times like this that Vlad wondered why he had **ever** said yes when the other ghost had asked him if he could stay, if only for a day or two. What in his right mind had he been thinking? "Come now, Vlady, I'm not that bad to have around." Andrew chuckled at the halfa's expression. "It's not that hard to figure out what you are thinking, old man."

"OLD? I'll have you know I'm not** that** old, unlike you. You're practically robbing the cradle! And with my Godson too!" huffing, Vlad turned away from the dead writer, fully annoyed with him. The part about Daniel was a bit of a low blow but one that Vlad was still coming to terms with. Apparently Andrew agreed. His head was bowed in shame.

"It was not a conscience choice Plasmius and despite what you may believe about Daniel, he is not the young boy that you met all those years ago. He is a mature young adult now. And if it's any consolation, I did not plan on falling for him."

"Would you like some coffee, Andrew?"

"That would be lovely."

"Good, than you can make it yourself!" Slamming the doors as he left, Vlad headed towards his personal study, however, he didn't make it that hard. Instead a knock to the door, grumbling to himself, Vlad changed directions to answer the door. "Daniel what are you doing here."

"I uh, need another favor?" What a lovely night this was shaping up to be. Not to say Vlad wasn't happy to see his godson, twice in one week and not on the battle field, but he just was not in the mood.

"You'll have to excuse my foul mood; I have someone staying with me currently. What is it that you need?"

"I umm, so you remember how I told you the Ghost Writer was my tutor, well I haven't really seen him in the last few days and as a result my grades kind of slipped. We had a paper due a few days a go and I didn't turn it in…ever and now Lancer wants to meet with my tutor…"

"What is the issue than?"

"I haven't talked to the Ghost Writer since I talked to you and Lancer wants to talk to my tutor on Monday."

"You want me to pretend to be your tutor?"

Danny ducked his head, embarrassed, "Er…yes?"

Laughing, Vlad wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm not entirely sure I can do that," Vlad paused, an idea forming in his mind. "However, we can discuss this further in the library, but let me make a call first." Danny nodded and headed towards the library, not really thinking much of it. It wasn't until the door closed behind him that he realized something up….'_well great, so much for that.'_ Danny thought bitterly, about to go ghost and just fly out.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?"

"Andrew?" Danny's mind started racing. He'd been avoiding the Ghost Writer since there kiss; now he was locked in a room with him. Yea, his weekend was going _wonderfully. _"What are you doing here?" he blurted out. Andrew raised an eyebrow at the flabbergasted boy.

"Visiting a friend, you?"

"I…umm…I…leaving?"

"You sound so convinced, are you sure you aren't staying hmm? Maybe, perhaps, for Vlad the tutor." Danny winced at the Writer's harsh tone. Obviously Andrew had heard the conversation between Vlad and himself.

"I'm sorry."

"As you should be. Vlad is horrible at English, oh his grammar is good enough but when it comes to explaining, well needless to say it's almost to pathetic to watch, however, if you wish for your GPA to suffer needlessly than so be it."

"Oh come now Andrew, stop being such a drama queen." Vlad piped in, head partly phased though the door before leaving them alone.

"I don't care about my English grade! I-"

"You should be!"

"Why! It doesn't matter!"

"It does!"

"WOULD YOU TWO GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!"

"BUTT OUT!" Both yelled in the general direction of Vlad, who continued to ease drop.

Huffing in annoyance, Danny turned away from the older ghost. He was going to apologies for giving Andrew the cold shoulder but he no longer felt like doing so. If the Ghost Writer was going to be childish than so was he! Andrew rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he had learned about the young hero it was that he was stubborn. Once the boy got something stuck in his head there was no two ways around it. That was it, game over. Well fine, two could play that game. Andrew called back the book he'd been reading when Vlad walked in and picked up from there. After only a few minutes Danny began to grow restless. He was too angry to read and did NOT feel like talking. All he wanted to do was blow things up but no he was trapped in a room….at that moment Danny wished he could have kicked his own ass. Ghost powers, duh!

"Planning on going some where or were you decided on blowing the whole room up." Andrew's chilling tone broke through the boy's thoughts. Following the Writer's line of sight Danny saw he hands glowing bright green. Apparently he was more annoyed than he originally thought.

"Not really." With a resigned sigh, Andrew once again waved the book away.

"This is getting us no where and honestly I'm sick of your godfather ease dropping on us. It's quite rude." Danny stifled a groan. Ghost Writer was right. "Well if that's settled than, why are you avoiding me?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"For heaven sake, is that what this is about?" almost immediately Andrew regretted saying it. The boy looked so crescent fallen, so frail. "I...didn't mean it like that. Ghosts don't look at relationships like humans do. We have no preference for gender, nor do we allow it to hold us back." Floating over to the boy, Andrew gently stroked his face. "Not to say there aren't ghosts who don't care. Romance is different for us as well. If we like another ghost then we express it. If we're rejected, we're rejected. Some take it harder than others." He leaned in a little closer to the boy, "I happen to like you a lot, so I took it a little harder than most ghosts would." He paused. "Now the only question is: do you like me?"

Daniel avoided the Ghost Writer's eyes. His face was flushed. He liked the other, yes, but what would that mean exactly. "How do relationships work with ghosts than?" He was avoiding Andrew's question, but at least it wasn't a total shut down.

"A lot of like human relationships do. There is still drama, though either on a bigger or smaller scale. Ghosts tend to only be attracted to certain types and most of the time what ever was important in life is still in death. In my case, books are very important, as a result I tend to respect those who like books, but that doesn't mean I'm going to jump ever ghost's bones." Danny nodded.

"So…it wouldn't be too different than?"

"No, I suppose not."

It was the moment of truth. Andrew had answered all of the boy's questions, now he was waiting for his answer. And what a sweet answer it was. Danny had finally made up his mind and leaned in, initiating a kiss between the two. It was soft, innocent, much like their first one. Smiling Andrew kissed Danny back, slowly deepening the kiss as well. Almost embarrassed by everything that had happened, Danny pulled back. His face was bright red, "I guess your answer would be I do like you." The younger halfa chanced a glance into the other's eyes. They weren't harsh, but kind. They weren't full of trickery but truth. Maybe, maybe Andrew really did like him. Him, Danny, not the hero, not the side of him that the public new. The Danny that his friends and family knew. It was nice, comforting almost.

It was at that point, which was no coincidence that Vlad chose that moment to pop in, quiet literally. "Well it seems you two have worked everything out, now, down to busyness." Danny jumped, letting out a small yelp of surprise. He'd forgotten about Vlad. Andrew just smirked at the boys reactions. Briefly Andrew wondered what other noises Daniel made. Andrew narrowed his eyes some, now annoyed with his old friend. What if Danny had been going to say something? Annoying old man. "About Monday Daniel, I believe you have something to ask Andrew."

"Wha? Oh right." Andrew, who up until that point hadn't been paying attention, decided it was a good time to pick Daniel up and deposit him on his lap. His arms wrapping around the boys waist. "HEY!"

"Yes?" he replied coolly.

Huffing, Danny crossed his arms in a child like manor and was about to make a very childish remark but it died on his lips at Vlad's glare. "Lancer wants to meet you, as my tutor and talk to you about something."

"And?" Vlad prompted.

Sighing, Danny added, "and if my tutor doesn't show up he'll be "forced" to fail me."

"Well that's simple out of the question. I'll speak to him on Monday. You have nothing to worry about."

"Well now that is out of the way, may I ask what exactly is going on here."

"You can ask, fruit loop, but you might not get an answer." Laughing, Andrew leaned in planting a kiss on Danny's head.

"What you have here is a hero and his writer boyfriend."

"Oh really?" Vlad looked between his godson and friend, waiting for Daniel's answer.

"Yeah. Just a boy and his tutor."

The rest of the weekend went by in a flash. What had started out as a horrible weekend turned out to be amazing. But when Monday came Danny started to get nervous. He believed Andrew went he said he would show, but he was a ghost, how was he going to convince Lancer of anything? By the time English class ended Danny felt sick.

"Mr. Fenton, I do believe you said your tutor would be coming today, correct?" begrudgingly the boy nodded. "Well then, he has only five minutes to get here. After that I'm afraid you'll have to retake this course." Danny groaned, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Mr. Lancer was it?" Gasped, Lancer seemed almost shocked to see a man, seemingly no older than Danny, standing in the door way. His eyes were a dark green, and his skin was pale. Danny's face resembled that of a fish. Andrew looked alive. A blush broke out over the halfa's face, much to Andrew's pleasure and Danny's embarrassment.

"Right, well I'm glad you could make it….I would like to talk to you about young Danny's grade."

"Yes, he's already told me. There was a major paper due last week and he failed to produce his. I believe that is partially my fault. I was away and had failed to tell young Daniel that I would be out of reach. It seems that while I was away his computer was on the receiving end of a virus. All of his hard work was lost. The only copy of his paper left was the one he e-mailed to me, which I did not get until I came back into town. I do apologize for the mix up. If you wish Daniel could have the paper to you by Wednesday." Lancer stared at the man before him, completely caught off guard. He had not been expecting that. Before he could gather his bearings, Lancer found himself agreeing with the tutor.

Danny waited until they were outside before he sprung. "How'd you do that? How are you even able to look like this! This is just so amazing! You're amazing!" Andrew smiled at the boy.

"I have my secretes, though no not forget that I am a writer. Now about that paper, I do fully expect you to do it. Do not wait until the last minute. Do I make my self clear." Smiling up at his boyfriend, Danny couldn't help but lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek. It was quick and light, much like their relationship. "I've already got a rough draft typed up."

"Good. Now, what about lunch."

"Sounds good, who's pay?

Chuckling, Andrew pulled out a small wad of bills, "Why your godfather of course."


End file.
